Memories and Shadows: Ryan vs. Takeshi
Takeshi sighed as he stood on the top of a tower in the human world. He simply looked over the world in quiet boredom. He should have learned that lesson by now: if you're just going to stand somewhere all day, bring a book. He then sat down and began to take a nap. Ryan was running down the streets below. He was late for school. Matthew and Summer were gonna kill him if he didn't make it in time. Takeshi woke suddenly and peered down to find the strong spiritual pressure he had felt. He found it in a man much like himself. Not physically but with the same eyes; too old and sage-like for his young-looking body. Suddenly Ryan got and idea. He transformed into his Shinigami body, "Ya this way I'll move twice as fast." he said speeding down the road. Figures, thought Takeshi as he watched the shift into Shinigami form. He himself was in this form as well, but like normal he wore jeans, a t-shirt and a black hooded jacket. He sighed, and waited for the Shinigami to notice his spiritual pressure. Ryan noticed, but kept running, "Gotta tell Matt, and Austin." he thought running down a new street, bound for his teammates. "How is there another shinigami in America?" Takeshi watched as he kept running, and decided to go say hi. It was tactical to do so in case he had allies in the area, and based on the rather strong other spiritual pressures Takeshi felt, it was highly likely. Using his speed, Takeshi appeared directly in front of the Shinigami and using his energy, stopped him with a single finger to his forehead. Ryan whipped around and drew his blade quickly, leaping backwards for room. "Who are you?!" he demanded. Takeshi yawned, "I could ask you the same question Shinigami, but actually I'm more interested by the fact the Soul Society has actually stationed someone here." Takeshi just stood there like a target, not having any visible weapons on him. "Soul Society?!" he thought confused. "I don't know what you're talking about but, answer me. Who are you?!" "Hmph, I guess that means you gained your powers by different means than usual. Well, let's see, my name is Takeshi, and judging by the way you're holding you Zanpakuto, you've at least unlocked your Shikai." "He knows a lot about my powers...when before I've usually had to figure them out on my own..." he pondered. His look then became stern, "The others are close by...if they feel me fighting, they might get dragged into this...I can't take too long." he decided, placing his hand over his face. "Huh, Hollowfication? Not bad, you must be strong to have defeated your inner hollow... now then, let's see how strong..." Takeshi, his hood still up, simply stood there, waiting for an attack. Ryan's eyes got wide, "He knows about my Hollow transformation too?!" He held out his sword in front of him, "You don't know everything about Hollowfication." he declared, summoning his mask. "Tears drop from the eyes of the innocent, blood from the veins of children. The river of time drowns the poor, the wave of reality crushes all dreams. Life is soaked in sadness, existance parched of peace. Submerge and end misery, extinguish the flame of life. Drown all and, bring peace to the﻿ world. Kagemusha!" he chanted, his released sword transforming into saw-like cleaver blade. "I know more than you think... but let's see how long you'll last..." Takeshi vanished, and appeared right behind Ryan, preparing to punch him. Ryan easily grasped Takeshi's slow punch. Takeshi smirked as Ryan looked with now slightly cocky eyes. With the hand that Ryan was holding, Takeshi pointed his hand up, causing a blade to eject from a gauntlet hidden by his jacket. The blade went straight into Ryan's chest. Ryan's blade transformed into a massive cleaver, and shielded him from the blow. "Your blade isn't the only one that can shapeshift."